Admission
by Jen-07
Summary: Hoshi finally lets the cat out of the bag.


Title: Admission   
Author: Jen  
Rating: G  
Codes: S, Tu, R, M  
Summary: Hoshi finally lets the cat out of the bag.  
Category: Ciac. I wanted to see if I could write a short, decent, CiaC fic, beause my stories are usually longer. My words were Ravis-repulsed-psychopath.   
  
Ensign Hoshi Sato smiled as she entered the mess hall, spying her three favourite boys tucked away at a table in the corner. She gathered her tray and gracefully made her way over to where they were sitting.  
  
"Hey guys," she smiled. "May I join you?"  
  
"Sure, pull up a chair Hosh," smiled Trip.  
  
"Yeah, Malcolm was just telling us about a very interesting encounter he had on Stotra the other night."   
  
"I'd say it was a little more than interesting Travis," Malcolm grinned wickedly. "It was downright sinful."  
  
Hoshi tried not to laugh as she watched the three men giggle like school girls while the story unfolded. Apparently Malcolm had finally caught the break he'd been looking for, and found someone else who also shared his urge to do a little "exploring."  
  
Travis leaned over the table and smiled at the charming armoury officer. "What happened after she took you to her place?"  
  
"Well... if you guys tell anyone about this, I swear I'll-"  
  
"Relax Malcolm," Trip intervened, "This doesn't leave the table, got it?"  
  
"Got it," agreed Travis.  
  
Everyone stopped, glancing in Hoshi's direction as she politely finished sipping the soup from her spoon.  
  
"Huh?" she questioned the faces around her. "Oh, sure." She smiled before turning her attention back towards her meal.  
  
Malcolm continued. "Well all right then. This is kind of embarrassing, but... well, once we had started, you know... I almost stopped short."  
  
"Performance anxiety?" suggested Trip.  
  
"What?! Of course not!" Malcolm felt his face turn red.  
  
"Well, what is it then? What happened?"  
  
"I almost stopped because I felt sort of... repulsed."  
  
"Repulsed?!" Travis exclaimed, "But the women on Stotra have four-"  
  
"I know they have four! I suppose you think that's every man's dream, but let me assure you, it's not mine."  
  
Trip smirked, glancing at Travis before he bursted out laughing. "That's the saddest thing I ever heard Malcolm! This didn't 'hinder' your performance I hope?"   
  
"Of course not! You know, sometimes I wonder why I bother to share these stories with you. You just ridicule me."  
  
"I'm sorry Malcolm," Trip managed through his laughter, "But that is pretty damn funny."  
  
"I'm sure you would have felt that way too Commander. It was... weird."  
  
"I'm sure it was," the Southerner replied in his best comforting voice, "You have nothing to be ashamed of. You got the job done, and that's all that counts."  
  
The three men began to laugh, and Trip had to once again reassure Malcolm that he was only kidding.  
  
"Hey!" exclaimed Travis, "Do you know what this means?"  
  
"What what means?"  
  
"You're the first human being to actually do it with an alien!"  
  
"May I remind you all that I was the one who got pregnant?" Trip recollected. "That has to count for somethin'."  
  
"Yeah, but Malcolm over here was the first one to really go all the way, if you know what I mean. Maybe if we tell the Captain, he'll give you a trophy or something! Malcolm Reed: First human to truly initiate first contact with an alien species."  
  
Hoshi, who had remained relatively silent during the whole conversation, suddenly found that she couldn't contain her laughter any longer. The soup that had just made it's way into her mouth suddenly found itself spraying all over the table. She glanced up to see each of her dinner companions looking strangely at her.  
  
"Sorry," she apologized meekly, "I just couldn't help it. A trophy? For having sex with an alien?"  
  
"It could happen," Travis said defensively.  
  
"Well then it wouldn't go to Malcolm," she muttered under her breath as she wiped up the mess she had made.  
  
"What was that?" asked Trip.  
  
"What was what?"  
  
"You just said something. What was it?"  
  
"I didn't say anything."   
  
"Yes you did," Travis jumped in, "You said 'Then Malcolm shouldn't get it' or something. What are you talking about Hoshi? Do you know someone else who's already earned this distinction?"  
  
Hoshi's jaw dropped. How was she going to get out of this one? "Well, umm, you see... the thing is, I... I mean, I don't know anyone who, umm... because-"  
  
"Oh man," breathed Trip, "I don't believe this! It was you, wasn't it? You had an alien fling!"  
  
"No I didn't!" she lied.   
  
"Don't deny it Hosh! I can tell when you're lying! So who was it? A Vulcan? Or someone a little more exotic perhaps?"   
  
"Commander!" interrupted Malcolm, "Maybe she doesn't want to talk about it."  
  
"There's nothing to talk about!" she insisted, "Nothing happened!"  
  
"Nah, I can see it in your eyes Hoshi. You might as well let it spill because we ain't leaving till' you tell us."  
  
Hoshi sighed. She was caught. "Fine, but you guys can not tell anyone about this. I don't want to be known as the ship slut."  
  
Malcolm laughe. "I doubt that would ever happen."  
  
"Okay... it happened on Risa," she started, already earning raised eyebrows from the men around her. "I was trying to fit in and test my Risian when a man came up to me and asked me if I would try and speak his language. Of course I did, but it was really complex and hard to understand. His name was Ravis," she smiled. "Cute huh? Anyways, he promised to teach it to me before I left. We spent pretty much all of my time there together, and before I knew it, we'd... Well, you get the picture. Long story short, studying languages wasn't the only thing I did on shore leave."  
  
Hoshi studied her friends. They all looked shocked, incapable of believing that sweet, innocent little Hoshi Sato could have done such a thing.  
  
"That's quite a story," Trip finally spoke up, "And it's not that I don't trust your judgement or anything, because I do. It's just that-"   
  
"How did you know the guy wasn't some psychopath, out to kill a beautiful, trusting alien woman?" Travis cut in.  
  
"I don't know... I guess I didn't. I thought he was a really nice guy, and we had a lot of fun together." She stood up suddenly, lifting her tray in her hands. "So, l guess I'd better be leaving. T'Pol needs my help with... something." She smiled, turning around to leave. "See you on the bridge!"  
  
The three officers sat in disbelief as they watched their friend hastily exit the messhall. It took a minute before Malcolm finally broke the silence.  
  
"So... does this mean I'm not getting a trophy?"


End file.
